


Frozen

by feathersandriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, This family will be the death of me, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersandriddles/pseuds/feathersandriddles
Summary: Edward and Martin find themselves in a icy situation.





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to @oswaldwaddlepot on twitter who loves Oswald and Martin and would die for them to be a family with Edward. The angst and fluff is all for you.

“Well this isn’t good,” Edward stated as he took in his surroundings.

Edward found himself trapped in Mr. Freeze’s lair with Martin. This was the last situation he expected to see themselves in.   
  
Edward, dressed in his Riddler getup, was picking Martin up from school. Martin had told him to to scare the kids that were bullying him, so they would know he was friends with the Riddler. Not just friends, but family.

Oswald suggested something more brutal, but Edward had to remind him that they were dealing with children and not adults. So there Edward was as Riddler in his brilliant shades of green waiting for Martin to be dismissed. Parents kept eyeing him in fear that he was there to hurt them and their children. Edward mentally shook his head. They really thought he was capable of hurting children. He is not, and will never be Jerome Valeska.

The dismissal bell was heard from the outside and kids started running out of the school building towards their parents.

Martin eventually got out and his whole face lit up when he saw Edward waiting for him. He ran towards him.

Edward bended down to Martin’s height and opened his arms just in time to receive a crushing hug from Martin.

“I missed you too,” Edward chuckled.

Martin let go.

‘Thank you for doing this.’ Martin signed.

“No problem,” Edward whispered. “Let’s go torture the goon that Oswald and I have stowed away together at home!” He said it loudly for the others to hear. Everyone looked over at them in shock. Some grabbed their child and ran away in fear of becoming the Riddler’s next victim. Some of the children went on about not wanting to answer more puzzles after the long school day they just had.

Edward laughed as he stood up back to his regular height and started walking with Martin off the school grounds.

“You think they bought it?” Edward asked once they were at a distance.

‘Absolutely’ Martin responded.

“I hope your bullies’ parents have a long talk with their children about...“ Edward picked up Martin and spun him around. “Not messing with Penguin and Riddler’s kid!”

Martin giggled at the action. He was put down after Edward got in a few spins.

“I’m frozen, but I don’t need a blanket. I come in different flavors but you only prefer a few, specifically your favorites. I can be licked but I’m not an envelope. I sometimes come as a bar but I’m not soap. I sometimes have a cone but I’m perfectly edible. What am I?” Edward asked.

Martin thought for a moment until realization hit him.

‘Ice cream?’

“Correct! This morning you said you wanted ice cream before we went home, is that right?” Edward asked.

Martin nodded happily.

“There’s an ice cream shop near The Narrows. I was thinking we could walk there and grab some. Maybe drop Lee a little visit too. She complained to me about not seeing you a lot the other day.”

‘That sounds like a plan. I miss Aunt Lee.’ Martin signed.

“You know she’s not actually my sister, right?” Edward asked.

‘You’re right. She acts more like a mother towards you because you act like a baby.’

“Hey! I’m very much a grownup.”

‘Sure’ Martin teased.

“I didn’t know sarcasm was possible through sign language but you just made that possible.”

Edward and Martin have gotten close the last couple of months.

When Edward first met Martin, it was when he was saving him from Sofia’s clutches. He had found the room Sofia was keeping Martin locked in and managed to get in while Oswald was distracting Sofia. Martin saw Edward and ran to the other corner of the room, trying to make himself look small.

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m with Oswald. He’s here.”

Edward now had Martin’s full attention.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Edward reached out his hand, not moving from his spot at the door so he doesn’t scare the kid. He knew how it felt like to be frightened by a man.

Martin slowly got up and cautiously approached Edward. He took his hand.

“Oswald will be right behind us.” Edward reassured.

As they were making their way out the back, the sound of a loud gunshot ricocheted off the walls of the surrounding buildings. Martin gasped and shivered at the notion.

“It’s nothing. Keep going.” Edward urged on although he was worried that wasn’t Oswald’s gun going off.

They finally got outside.

“Okay, Martin, you stay right here. I’m going to check what that commotion was about. If anything just-“ before Edward could finish, the door that they just came through flew open.

Edward quickly reached for the gun that he was keeping in his pocket and pointed it towards the intruder.

Oswald stood there, visibly out of breath.

“Ed?”

Edward lowered the gun.

“Oswald, you’re alright.”

Martin peaked behind Edward.

“Martin!” Oswald exclaimed.

Martin ran up to him and Oswald received him with the biggest hug.

Edward was surprised at the sight. He didn’t really know how much this boy meant to Oswald until now.

Oswald let go of Martin and started searching for any injuries on him.

Martin shook his head and gave him a thumbs up to let him know he’s okay.

Oswald smiled and laid a hand on Martin’s shoulder.

“I’m so glad to have you back safe and sound. I’m so sorry I couldn’t get back to you sooner.”

Martin offered a small smile.

_Apology accepted._

“Not too intrude on the touching reunion, but we should get going before Sofia comes after us.” Edward said.

Oswald turned his attention back to Edward.

“We don’t have to worry about Sofia anymore. She’s dead.” Oswald responded, with a smirk.

Edward darkly chuckled at Oswald’s enthusiasm.

“Of course she is.”

“But you’re right about not staying around for too long. I don’t want to be here any longer than I should be.”

“Let’s go to the Narrows. I have a hideout that Sampson doesn’t know about and now that Sofia is dead, he won’t be staying in power for much longer,” Edward said.

“Alright,” Oswald replied. He grabbed Martin’s hand. “ Let’s get out of here.”

Oswald and Edward still had many issues to work out, but Martin needed his adopted father right now. Edward didn’t want Oswald’s mind to be on anything that wasn’t this boy. After the rescue was complete, Edward told Oswald of his final decision and left them be until they were settled in.

Oswald, during that time, managed to get his empire back and was legally free from Arkham since Martin was alive. He ended up officially adopting the boy and they lived together ever since.

It was when Oswald called Edward, inviting him over to dinner, where he ended up being a part of Oswald’s life again.

Before dinner started, Martin approached Edward to thank him for helping in saving him that day from Sofia.

Edward noticed he was writing everything down on a notepad.

“Have you ever considered learning sign language?” Edward asked.

Martin shrugged.

”I know some phrases myself. I had to learn it back in middle school because it was a class. Other classes had to learn Spanish and my class had to master ASL.” Edward chuckled at the memory. “I can teach you if you want and then we can learn the rest together?” He suggested.

Martin started writing again.

‘I would love that.’

“That’s great!” Edward said. “We just have to get Oswald’s approval and see if he’s willing to learn as well and then we’re all set.”

‘Are you guys friends again?’

“Oswald and I? I believe so.”

‘He told me about you.’

“All bad, I presume?” Edward said as he looked down, frowning.

Martin placed a hand under Edward’s chin and lifted it so he can look at him again.

‘He missed you very much. He even said he loves you.’

Edward’s mouth opened slightly and he glanced at his hands briefly at the thought.

“Still? After everything we’ve done to each other?”

‘We only have one true love is what he told me. That’s you.’

Edward swallowed the lump he felt was forming in his throat.

“I think I love him too.”

‘You should tell him’

“I’m scared. What if I screw this up?”

‘You’ll never know if you don’t try’

“You’re very wise for your age, did you know that?” Edward fondly said as he ruffled Martin’s hair. “I think we’ll get along just fine.”

Martin smiled.

That was when Oswald called them over to eat.

Dinner went by smoothly. Oswald asked Edward what he has been up to and Edward went into a tale of his adventures. Oswald laughed at some of Edward’s antics as he described them and Martin listened with much wonder. Edward asked Martin some riddles towards the end to see if could answer them. He did. It was like nothing happened between them.

When dinner was over, it was late and it was a school night. Oswald told Martin it was past his curfew and sent him off to bed. Martin pouted, but went to give Oswald a hug as a goodnight.

“Goodnight, Martin.” Oswald said. “I’ll be right there to tuck you in.”

Martin nodded and then went over to Edward on the couch, who was fidgeting with the watch he had. Martin figured he was nervous that he was about to be alone with Oswald.

Martin quickly took out his pen from his pocket and started writing on his notepad.

‘Tell him.’

Edward read it and nodded.

“Goodnight, Martin.”

Without thinking too much of it, Martin gave Edward a hug as well.

Edward sat there in shock by the affection from this boy. He slowly wrapped his arms around his small frame.

Oswald’s heart clenched at the sight.

Martin retreated and patted him on the shoulder before he went up to his room. Edward realized that was his way of saying, “good luck.”

“So...” Edward nervously began.

“So…” Oswald echoed.

“Oswald, I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Oswald questioned as his heart started to race. _It’s probably nothing,_ Oswald thought. _I wish my heart would stop making me feel like this right now._

“I…” Edward started but then stopped. This was harder than he expected. Why did he judge Oswald so much when he couldn’t and didn’t do it? It was terrifying.

Edward then got an idea.

“I can’t be bought, but I can be stolen with a glance,”

“Ed-“

“I’m worthless to one, but priceless to two.”

“Ed, please-“

“What am I?” Edward finished.

Oswald shook his head as a tear rolled his cheek.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Oswald, I know it’s hard to believe me but I’m being the most sincere I’ve ever been to you in this very moment. Please answer me.”

Oswald was trying his best to not break into tears.

“The answer is love, Edward.”

”Yes. I love you, Oswald.” Oswald let out a sob. “I’m sorry it took me so long to realize and I’m sorry for all the things I’ve done. I’ve been denying my feelings for a very long time. I don’t deserve you or your love if any part of it is still there for me.”

Oswald was instantly by Edward’s side on the very couch, in front of the fireplace, where he spoke that love riddle for the first time all that time ago.

“Oh, Ed. I never stopped loving you. I forgave you the moment you pulled the trigger. I know if I was in your shoes, I would have done the same thing. I told myself if I was angry then it would be easier to get over you, but that wasn’t the case. I could never bring myself to kill you whenever I had a opening. You mean too much to me. You are worthy of love and worthy of my love especially. Don’t you dare think otherwise.”

Edward gently grabbed Oswald’s face and leaned in. When their lips met, Oswald felt his surroundings fading around him and swore he saw fireworks that his mother would always tell him about from her romance novels. Oswald never kissed anyone before so the kiss lacked experience on his part, but Edward didn’t mind one bit as he turned his head to the side for a better access and slid his tongue in.

They broke apart for air.

“That was…”

“Amazing.” Oswald completed Edward’s sentence, dazed. His love had kissed him.

Edward chuckled softly.

“You’re so cute.”

“What?”

“You look like you can’t believe this is happening. Don’t worry, I can't believe it either.” Edward said as he leaned in again.

This time Oswald felt more confident and he met Edward halfway.

In the middle of the kiss, Edward began to push Oswald down on the couch until he was on top of him.

“Is that what you wanted to do all those months ago on this couch?” Edward asked.

“Yes,” Oswald said as he grabbed onto the lapel of Edward’s blazer and was tugging him down for more.

“Me too.” Edward said as kissed Oswald again. Oswald’s hands was in Edward’s hair, messing it up. He felt like he was walking in heaven.

Martin was watching the whole exchange from the top of the stairs. He smiled when Oswald and Edward confessed that they loved each other.  
When they started to kiss, Martin knew it was time for bed. Kissing was gross to him. He would forgive his father for not tucking him in just this once.

Since then, it’s been absolute bliss for the three of them.

“Let’s cut through here,” Edward told Martin as he pointed towards an alleyway. “We’re almost at the ice cream shop.”

Just as they almost passed through, the familiar sound of machinery could be heard behind them.

Edward turned around slowly and saw Mr. Freeze with his freeze gun pointed at them.

“Hello, friends.” Victor Fries spoke in his robotic voice.

Edward pulled Martin behind him to shield him from whatever Fries had planned. Martin clutched the back of Edward’s jacket, afraid of what was happening.

“Why were you following us?” Edward demanded.

“I need something from the both of you.”

“And we want nothing to do with your something. We’ll be leaving,” Edward as he slowly started moving backwards.

“Make a run for it and I’ll turn you into a human popsicle again but this time you won’t be preserved. Your pose the first time was truly… chilling and breathtaking.” Fries said.

Edward found his breathing coming in a bit irregular at the mention of being frozen again.

He didn’t want to admit it but Fries scared him. When Oswald told Edward that him and Fries had a falling out, Edward went into a panic attack. Fries could freeze him again if he wanted to and Oswald wouldn’t be able to stop him. Oswald had calmed him down and reassured him that Fries won’t touch him. That night, Oswald realized the real damage wasn’t what happened with Edward’s mind after being free from the ice. It was the memories.

He couldn’t freak out now. Martin was still there behind him.

“What do you want?”

“Bait. That’s where you two come in.” Fries began. “You see, Jerome has my dear Nora. He asked for my assistance one night and I declined. And as you can see, he wasn’t too happy about that. He found out where my wife was being kept and he had her taken.”

“What does that even have to do with us?” Edward asked but he knew.

“It was your dear lover that gave away Nora’s location. He is the only Rogue that knows about it since I told him back when we were on good terms. Jerome isn’t exactly a secret keeper either.”

Edward remembered Oswald coming to him distraught. He told him that Jerome came to him one night asking for leverage over Fries because Fries didn’t want anything to do with the plan. Oswald refused to speak, which led Jerome to threatened Martin’s life. He told Oswald that he spent six weeks enduring his torture for that kid and it would be a real shame if something were happened to him. Oswald found himself giving away Nora Fries’ location to Jerome who left him alone after doing so. Oswald was afraid that information would be tracked down back to him and that Edward and Martin would be in danger. Edward hugged him and reassured him that everything will be okay.

He was wrong.

“I know Oswald knows where Jerome and Nora are so I’m going to go ask him. However, I know he won’t willingly tell me so I figured a little push will do. Get in the van,” Fries demanded. “I won’t ask twice.”

Edward noticed the van Fries was talking about, behind him. He sighed.

“Come on, Martin.” Edward said as he kept Martin as far away from Fries as he could at all times and got into the van.

Fries took them to his lair where he froze shut the entrance with his gun. There was no way out.

“Hopefully the deal doesn’t take too long. It’ll be tragic if you two don’t make it out because of Penguin’s stubbornness.” Those were Fries’ departing words.  
  
Edward’s bowler hat and Martin’s backpack was taken by Fries to show Oswald that he was serious about having them.

Only a few minutes have passed and Edward was already starting to feel like a ice statue again in Fries’ lair.

Martin was scared.

“Don’t worry, Martin,” Edward said softly. “It’s going to be okay. Whatever Fries asks from Oswald, I know Oswald will give to him and we’ll be out of here in no time.”

Martin nodded reluctantly.

“Jesus, I knew Fries kept the temperature low for himself, but not this low.” Edward said as he rubbed up and down his own arms to keep warm. He glanced over at Martin who was also doing the same. He couldn’t stop shivering and his teeth hadn’t been able to stop chattering as well.

Edward took off his suit jacket and proceeded to put it over Martin.

Martin shook his head.

‘You need it’ Martin signed.

“You need it more. Don’t worry about me. I’ve been in an icy prison before, I’m used to the cold.” Edward said, trying to sound convincing.

Martin stopped fighting and he let Edward help slip the suit jacket onto him, warming him up instantly.

It was big on him. It reached his knees and looked more like a blanket on him than a blazer. But he didn’t mind the jacket being oversized one bit. Martin wrapped himself with it.

“I know it isn’t much but I hope it helps.” Edward said as he went back to hugging himself and trying to not let his shiver be too obvious.

Martin stuck his hands out from the sleeves of the jacket to sign to Edward.

‘Thank you’

Seeing Martin’s hands reminded Edward of the item he had on him. He reached into his pants pocket and took out a pair of black leather gloves.

“We don’t want your hands to freeze either,” Edward said as he put the gloves on Martin too.

‘Penguins huddle together for warmth’ Martin signed as best as he could in the gloves that are also too big for him.

Edward, however, was still able to receive the message.

“That is absolutely correct. I’m proud that you remembered that fact, Martin.”

‘Let’s huddle together’ Martin suggested.

“And that’s a good idea.” Edward said. “Come here.”

Edward gently dragged Martin over to the wall closest to them. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. Edward hissed when his back touched the cold wall but he needed to deal with it. Martin went to sit on Edward’s lap and curled against his chest. Strong arms wrapped around him.

“Don’t get too comfortable, Martin. You have to stay awake.” Edward said.

Martin nodded.

‘Tell me a story?’

Edward smiled at the request. Martin would ask Edward to read to him every night before going to bed once Edward became a permanent resident in their home. If they couldn’t find a good book, Edward would make up a story for him.

“Sure. What kind of story do you want to hear?”

‘A fairytale’

“Alright I can do that but you have to help me finish it. Deal?”

‘Deal.’

The next few minutes was Edward telling Martin about a knight who was underestimated by everyone, but never stopped fighting to try to make his way to the top. Then one day, he finally got the chance to overthrow their current king because he was pretending to be on his side but he was actually playing him and the king’s enemy all at the same time. The king and his enemy ended up fighting each other which lead to the death of them both. Meanwhile, the knight took the throne and no one questioned it. However, with great power comes great danger and the knight; who’s now king, went on to face many challenges and losses to his throne. But for someone like him, all those losses only made him stronger. He soon found someone he can share it with and a brilliant son he would pass down all his knowledge to.

‘One day they were captured by a ice dragon!’ Martin interrupted.

Edward chuckled. He knew Martin would catch that the story was about their little family.

“That is indeed what happened,” Edward said as he continued on about the journey the king had to go on to save the ones that he loved. In the end, the king slayed the monster and everyone was safe from her grasp of the kingdom.

“The end.” Edward said, finishing weakly.

Martin gave him a small applause.

‘You always tell the best stories’

“Give yourself some credit, kid. You helped out with this one in more ways than you think.” Edward said through chatted teeth.

_Did the temperature drop even lower?_ Edward thought. He officially couldn’t feel his body anymore.

‘Ed, is it okay if I call you dad?’ Martin signed, out of the blue.

Edward’s breath got caught in his throat at the question. He wasn’t expecting this. Yes, Edward packed Martin’s lunch every morning for school. Yes, Edward helps Martin with homework when he needs it. Yes, Edward likes spending time with him and Oswald, but he never imagined himself being a father to the boy, let alone being known as dad to one.

His heart started to swell at all the memories coming to mind despite struggling to keep his eyes open. He held Martin tighter to him, like he could be taken away from him the moment he closed his eyes if he didn’t hold on.

“Only if you want to. But of course you can.”

‘I love you, dad’

“I love you too.” Edward mumbled when suddenly he closed his eyes and his grip loosened.

Martin looked up to see why Edward wasn’t saying anything else and the sight made him start to panic.

His lips were changing to fading shades of blue and he was asleep.

‘Dad! Dad!’ is what Martin wanted to shout out but no words were coming out.

Martin frantically started hitting him everywhere to wake him up.

‘Wake up! Wake up!’ He mouthed as tears started to well up in his eyes.

Martin took off the jacket he was given and placed it over Edward, ignorantly hoping that the warmth he felt would reach Edward and make him wake up.

But nothing happened.

As Martin was about to start violently shaking him again, a familiar yell could be heard through the other side of the icy lair.

“Martin! Edward!”

The entrance of the lair started glowing. It must be Mr. Freeze undoing the ice with his gun.

Martin turned his attention back to Edward who still wasn’t moving a muscle and began to cry.

‘Other dad is here! He’s here! He’s saving us like he did in your story! Wake up!’ He wished so hard that Edward was able to hear his silent screams. He leaned on his chest that was cold and hugged him like a penguin would to share his warmth.

Martin turned back to the entrance when sunlight shone through and Oswald came bursting through.

“Martin! Edward! Are you two here?” Oswald yelled again as he stepped in.

Oswald turned to witness a sobbing Martin against a unresponsive Edward. Martin, who noticed Oswald, got up and ran as best as he could with shaking legs into Oswald’s familiar arms.

“Oh, Martin! I was so worried. You’re safe now.” Oswald said as he hugged Martin. Martin pulled away after a second and began frantically pointing towards Edward, the tears in his eyes still rolling down his cheeks fast.

“Victor!” Oswald yelled as he hobbled his way as quickly as he could over to Edward. He got on his knees, ignoring his bad leg, and cupped Edward’s face in the palm of his hands.

He briefly slid one of his fingers down to his neck, feeling for a pulse and breathed a quick sigh of relief. It was still there. Weak, but there.

“Ed, honey, it’s me.” Oswald said as he started rubbing his thumb in circles against one of his cold cheeks. “My love, I’m here. I’m going to get you out of here but I need you to wake up. Please Ed.”

Oswald now began to feel the tears in well up at the “what ifs”, but he needed to stay strong for Martin who hasn’t been able to stop sniffling and crying at the sight of Edward like this. He noticed Edward’s jacket was draped over himself. Martin must have placed it there. Judging from the gloves Martin was wearing, Edward gave him the jacket first for warmth and Martin was returning the favor.

Edward Nygma froze to keep Martin warm.

A second later, Victor Zsasz entered the lair.

“Yes boss?”

Hearing Zsasz’s voice broke Oswald out of his thoughts as he ordered Zsasz to come over and pick up Edward before he freezes anymore being there.

“Carry Edward to the car. Quick!”

Zsasz did what he was told. Oswald gave Edward a kiss on the forehead before Zsasz lead Oswald and Martin out of the lair.

Oswald opened the door to the back of the car for Zsasz and Zsasz placed Edward in the backseat carefully and went to go behind the wheel.

“Martin, you can sit in the front-“

Oswald was interrupted by Martin going to the back and sitting on the car floor near Edward’s feet. He took off the gloves he had on and grabbed Edward’s hand. It was ice cold. He brought it to his lips where he kissed it, hoping he can feel it regardless.

“Oh okay,” Oswald said in understanding. “Victor, turn the heat on full blast! We’re going to the hospital.”

“Got it, boss.”

Oswald slammed the door shut and rushed to the other side of the car where he noticed Fries silently watching the whole scene taking unfolding in front of him. His gun was perched backwards on the right side of his shoulders. A stance Oswald has seen him done many times. It gives away no sign of emotion and swear it makes him look as cold as he does on the outside.

“You better hope he makes it or I swear you’re going to regret this day!”

“Thank you for your cooperation.” Fries said monotone, as he made his way into his lair to plan his rescue for Nora.

Oswald lifted Edward’s head as he climbed in and placed it on his lap. Once his side of car door was closed, he yelled at Zsasz to step on it and they found themselves breaking many speed limit laws rushing to the hospital.

‘You’re going to be okay,’ Martin signed into Edward’s hand. ‘You have to be.’

Oswald was running his hand through Edward’s hair.

His lips were still blue.

“I love you, Ed. Hang on. Hang on for us.” Oswald whispered as he looked over at Martin who was holding tightly onto Edward’s hand.

After what felt like forever, they arrived to the entrance of Gotham General Hospital. Oswald and Martin ran out as Zsasz went to carry Edward out of the backseat of the car.

“We need a doctor this instant!” Oswald yelled and waved his hands around once he got to the lobby

A nurse nearby, ran with a clipboard in front of him.

“What’s the problem, Mister?”

At that moment, Zsasz followed in with Edward in his arms.

“Hypothermia. Do something! Anything!” Oswald shouted all that out at once. He took in a shaky breath to compose himself.

“Just save him.”

The nurse, understanding the severity of the situation, nodded and a stretcher was brought and Edward was placed on it. They took him into intensive care.

Oswald let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding the whole ride and sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Martin, who was sobbing uncontrollably before, was surprisingly calm as followed to take a seat next to Oswald.

‘Is dad going to be okay?’ Martin signed after a few minutes.

Oswald’s eyes widen at Martin referring to Edward as dad and then gave him a watery smile.

“Edward is going to be just fine. He’s in the best hands now.”

‘He going to die because of me. It’s all my fault. I’m to blame.’

“Martin! Don’t talk like that. Ed is going to make it and he’s going to tell you how foolish you are being for believing it’s your fault. You did the best you could, and that’s all that matters.”

‘I told him to keep his jacket. He didn’t listen. He wanted me to have it because I’m the kid.’

“You are not just a or any kid to him. Even if he calls you kid. Anyways the point is, you called him dad today. You don’t think the feeling is mutual and that he doesn’t see you as a son? He loves you, Martin. So much. He wouldn’t have did what he did today if he didn’t. He once told me love is sacrifice and putting someone else’s needs before their own and Ed would sacrifice himself many times over if it meant keeping you safe.”

‘But I want to sacrifice myself to save him right now’

“It’s a little more complicated than that but I promise you, my boy, Ed is going to and will be by our side again.”

Hours passed by and there was still no sign of a doctor or any updates on how everything’s going.

Oswald had Zsasz go to the cafeteria to get Martin some food some time ago, but Martin hasn’t been able to touch it because he was too worried about Edward. Oswald, unfortunately, knew the feeling very well. He too, had to do that anytime Ed was gone, and he always couldn’t help but let it worry him sick.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Oswald heard himself asking Martin this question for the hundredth time since they arrived. It may have became a habit or he was probably asking to distract himself from his own thoughts he warned Martin of. “You spent time in the cold too and since we’re already at the hospital, we should make sure-“

Martin placed his hand over Oswald’s.

‘I’m fine, dad. All that matters right now is Ed.’

Oswald sighed.

“If you’re sure. I’m sorry, Martin for fussing. I’m just as worried about you as I am about Ed.”

Martin laid his head on Oswald’s shoulder.

‘You said so yourself. He’s going to be okay.’

“I did,” Oswald confirmed. “He’s just too stubborn to give up.” He chuckled as he said that and Martin silently laughed along with him.

What felt like hours later, a doctor finally approached them.

“Edward Nygma?”

Oswald and Martin’s attention snapped towards the doctor.

“Yes, we’re here for him.” They both got up. “How is he? Is he alright?” Oswald blurted all at once, afraid to hear if Edward was anything but that.

“He’s going to be just fine.” The doctor smiled sympathetically.

Oswald and Martin sighed in relief.

“You got him here just in time,” the doctor continued. “We had a warmed intravenous solution of salt water inserted into a vein of his to help warm up his blood. We also have him on some humidified oxygen so his airways can warm and help raise the temperature of the body. He’s almost back to normal.”

“Can we see him?” Oswald asked.

“Of course. He’s still sleeping but right this way.”

Oswald and Martin followed the doctor to Edward’s room. When they entered, they saw a bunch of blankets covering Edward and he was attached to a machine. A mask was on him as well.

“I’ll leave you three be,” the doctor said as he softly closed the door behind him.

Oswald looked down at Martin who was staring at Edward in shock.

Oswald placed a hand on Martin’s shoulder, who snapped out of his trance and looked up at him.

“Hey, you heard the doctor. He’s okay. He’s just being warmed up.”

Martin nodded.

Oswald took his hand and led him to Edward’s bedside. Oswald sat on the chair that was placed near Edward and watched Martin approach Edward. Martin took Edward’s hand that didn’t have an IV attached to and opened it.

He started drawing letters with his finger on his palm.

‘We’re right here with you, dad.’

Martin leaned over and gave Edward a kiss on the cheek.

As soon as he stood up straight again, Edward roused, causing Martin to jump a bit in response.

Oswald got up from the chair immediately and went around to Martin’s side.

“Ed?”

Edward opened his eyes and blinked many times, trying to make sense of the two figures in front of him as clear as he could get them without his glasses.

“Oswald? Martin?” Edward said in a gruff voice.

Martin threw himself onto Edward at the sound of his voice, relieved that he was awake and talking again.

“Oof..whoa, hey there kid, nice to see you here.” Edward smiled.

“Martin! You have to be be careful! He just woke up.” Oswald exclaimed.

“It’s fine,” Edward said as he hugged Martin back. Martin started crying again.

“Hey, why the tears for little old me? I’m okay.” Edward said with a smile.

Martin sniffles as he wiped the tears away.

‘I thought I was going to lose you, dad.’

Edward looked like he was going to cry now at Martin calling him “dad” again. Now that he was more conscious, the label made him more emotional.

“You’ll never lose me.” Edward reassured. “I’ll always be here.”

Martin smiled at the promise. He believed him.

Oswald and Martin switched places. Oswald took his hand.

“Ed, I’m so glad you’re alright. I was so afraid. Seeing you like that...I thought I...we...would almost lose you again.”

Edward wrapped his hand around Oswald’s.

“You can’t get rid of me that easy, you know that.”

“Ed, I can’t thank you enough for what you did for Martin. You literally froze for him.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that. He’s our son, Oswald. I would do anything for him like I would... for you.”

Oswald felt tears form in his eyes hearing those words. He leaned down and gave Edward a kiss on his lips. His warm lips.

For the first time, Martin didn’t make a face at the sight like he usually would. He smiled widely instead as things are looking up

“I’m so happy you’re my family. I love you,” Oswald said as he broke away.

“I love you too,” Edward responded.

“I thought I was never going to hear you say that to me again.”

“You don’t have to think that anymore.”

Oswald placed his ear on Edward’s chest and let himself listen to the thumping of his heartbeat, reminding himself that Ed’s still here, with him and Martin wholeheartedly after everything that’s happened today.

A moment passed before Edward asked, “Um Oswald, do you happen to know where my glasses are? I keeping see you both having two heads.”

Oswald and Martin both laughed. Oswald held Martin’s and Edward’s hand tighter as he let himself submerge into another happy feeling. All was well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a comment.


End file.
